Burning Inside
by amerita
Summary: Chapter Two. After meeting up with Rachel, Sam and Dean follow her around to see what will happen. As Sam spends more time with her, he feels more and more attracted. The fire breaks out and the boys find themselves in a difficult situation.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided my first fic (on this account) should be a Supernatural one. At first I couldn't decide if I should write a fic for Supernatural or One Tree Hill. Since most likely I'm going to be writing fics for both, I'll put most of my time into these chapters. Hopefully I'll get reviews. To me, this chapter sort of got to the point quickly, but I'm not sure what else to write to make it slow down a bit. You'll see what I mean when you read it.**  
_**  
Story Summary: Sam and Dean rescue a woman from a burning fire. After discovering that she isn't harmed, they bring her to their motel room to interrogate her, hoping to find out if the fire was similar to the one that took their mother and Sam's girlfriend. They're disappointed with the answer, but help the girl out with something haunting her. SamOC.**_

Chapter Summary: After having the same dream he's been having for a while, Sam gets Dean to investigate what's going on. He meets Rachel and tries to see if anything suspicious is going on. Starting chapter.

* * *

Dean woke up to a clicking noise. He turned over to find Sam typing on his laptop, again. He groaned and threw a balled up paper at Sam's head.

"I can always _not_ find us a case and go back to college." Sam said.

"Whatever." Dean said getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Sam got up from the bed and packed some things back into his bag. He had the dream again, a woman in her house screaming, surrounded by flames. He hoped it was just a dream, but couldn't resist looking it up on his laptop. He found nothing about the fire at the address he had seen and decided to make the dream their next case. It couldn't be just a coincidence that he had the same dream three times in a row.

When Dean got out of the shower, they got ready and headed to investigate their next case, a small town in Ellinwood, Kansas. Sam debated in his mind whether or not to tell Dean about his dream, but thought he would make them stop and get a new case. There was something about the dream that made it seem completely real, as if he were there watching helplessly.

* * *

When they got to the neighborhood where Sam had seen in his dream, they pulled up to a local getogether to ask people what was going on. It was a tour of some sort, or just a gathering for anyone who just moved in.

"So Sammy, what'd you say happen to this girl again?" Dean asked as he looked around for food.

"Sam. And actually, nothing yet." Dean gave him a look as he stopped in his tracks. Now was the time to tell Dean about the dream. "You see... I sort of had this dream."

"You mean to tell me we drove across a couple states on a hunch?" Dean looked pissed.

"Dean come on, it seemed too real. The fire seemed to be like the one that took mom." Sam hoped that would change Dean's mind.

"What did you see in your dream?" Dean asked as they began walking again.

"She was in a room laying on a bed. Then she got up and looked around. She screamed and ran like someone was after her. I saw the address and," Sam rubbed his forehead while he tried to remember, "and the name on the mailbox was Miller."

"I guess we can check it out. But if it's nothing we do, we leave immediately." Dean ordered. They walked around hoping to find someone who looked like they lived there for a while, when Sam saw the girl in his dream.

"Dean," he said nodding in her direction, "look."

"Nice Sammy, maybe you can get her number." Dean smiled as he stared at her. Sam gave Dean a look.

"No, it's the girl in my dream."

"Yeah, she's the girl of my dreams, too." Sam shoved him. "Oh." Sam began walking in her direction before Dean stopped him. "And what do you plan on saying to her? 'I see fire in your future...'" Dean said making fun of Sam.

"No, I'll just ask her about the town. Hopefully get to know where's she's going later so we know where and when the fire might happen." Sam said. "Look, she's handing out brochures. We'll be tourists."

"Damn, I hate tourists. How bout you go sweet talk her and I'll find us some food." Dean said. Sam waved a hand and kept walking.

She was in great shape, and also looked like she didn't want to be here. She took some more brochures out of her bag and held them out with a forced smile. Her hair was dark brown and straight. She wore a grey tank top with black jeans that were tight, but not skin tight. She let out a big sigh before looking up to see Sam.

"Hi, would you like a brochure?" she said, with a little too much spunk, and a wide smile. "They have a lot of information on our sites," her smile turned into a straight face, "even though there are only, what, two good places to visit in this crap hole."

Sam laughed as he took a brochure. "I take it you have better things to do?"

"Actually, no. But I'm obviously forced to come spread my happiness here."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like much fun for tourists." he held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

She shook his hand and smiled. "Rachel. So you here for a visit or looking for a new home? Because if you're looking for a home I suggest you just keep driving."

"Uh, actually I'm here with my brother. We're... just here for a visit." He began walking with her as she gave out more brochures.

"So, Sam, do you have a place to stay? Because I just happen to be working at the motel for this town if you want a room." She looked at him, hoping he'd say sure. "Not that I'm trying to get you into my pants, it's just that since I moved out of my parents' place I've been looking for any available job that pays well. And since the motel isn't getting anywhere, I sort of need people to rent rooms."

"Oh, sure, that'd be great." They walked over to a counter and sat down. "So why'd you move out of your parents' place? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, uh, I sort of let them down when I decided to stop going to college. I actually never wanted to go in the first place so I don't know why they're so shocked."

"They got fed up with you and kicked you out?" Sam asked, shying away from the case.

"Probably. When I was seventeen they forced me to go to college, and now, 5 years later here I am. Practically on the streets." She looked up. "Am I boring you with my sob story?" Sam laughed. "Great, now you think I'm trying to buy some friends."

"No, no. Just getting to know you. I'd tell you my story, but my brother over there looks like he's getting a girls phone number. And me bring the annoying little brother must interfere..." He got up and she took the brochure from him.

"Maybe I can make up for boring you to death with some dinner. I can tell you about the 'perks' of this town, too."

"Great, I'll see you at the motel..." he closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry did that make you sound like a hooker?" She laughed.

"Yea, thanks." She joked.

* * *

Sam headed over to Dean who was charming the short-shorts off of some blonde. He coughed loudly and Dean smiled at the girl. He turned around and his smile disappeared.

"Did you get any useful information?" Dean asked.

"No but I got dinner with her." Sam said smiling. Dean made a confused look.

"How is it I'm here sweet talking a blonde and you over there get dinner with a girl you weren't supposed to be flirting with?"

"I wasn't flirting with her. She's getting us a motel room." He said.

"Really?" Dean looked happy. "I guess I've rubbed off on you didn't I?"

"No Mr. Happy Pants, for me and you." Sam regretted those words right after they came out of his mouth.

"You did tell her you're straight, right?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and began walking away, shaking his head.

* * *

**So there's chapter one. There's probably a few mistakes, sorry for that. Here's how I hope chapter two will go:**

**Chapter Two Summary: After meeting Rachel, Sam and Dean follow her around to see what will happen. As Sam spends more time with her, he feels more and more attracted. The fire breaks out and the boys find out what's really going on.**

R&R. (NO! Do not go Rest and Relax!) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I noticed I didn't really give a timeframe of when this took place. You know, if it was after Bloody Mary, or before. I'll try to fix it around to fit into season one somewhere.**

**Also, I saw this thing where this show called StarTV had an interview with the boys from Supernatural about the show. It was funny when Jensen Ackles said something like, 'Dean's character had mostly sort of comedic moments, but he doesn't always get the girl which is something I'm going to have to talk to the writes about...'. That made me laugh.**

_**Story Summary: Sam and Dean rescue a woman from a burning fire. After discovering that she isn't harmed, they bring her to their motel room to interrogate her, hoping to find out if the fire was similar to the one that took their mother and Sam's girlfriend. They're disappointed with the answer, but help the girl out with something haunting her. SamOC.**_

_**Chapter Summary: Chapter Two. After meeting up with Rachel, Sam and Dean follow her around to see what will happen. As Sam spends more time with her, he feels more and more attracted. The fire breaks out and the boys find themselves in a difficult situation.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Supernatural, or the characters. What I'm really trying to say is that, that dream did not come true :( .**

* * *

Sam and Dean were driving over to the motel where Rachel would be waiting with a room. Sam stared out the window, trying to remember the dream again. Dean looked over and turned down the radio.

"So do you remember anything else yet?" he asked.

"No. Just the same stuff. I see Rachel going upstairs to the bedroom, she opens a draw to get something and jumps. Then she screams and runs out the door." he paused and took a deep breathe. "It's like she saw something so horrible and familiar at the same time, you know?"

"Like something she was trying to escape from? She could've killed someone, a vengeful spirit." Dean tried to calm Sam down. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said, opening the local newspaper he picked up.

"Now that Rachel girl, she's something serious. What'd you think about her?" Dean asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, not looking up.

"Come on, Sammy. A girl like that, can't let her pass you by."

"Whatever." Sam said looking out the window again. Dean had a point though, she was beautiful, he thought. But it's not like he could actually ask her out or get into a relationship. For all they knew, he and Dean could be leaving tomorrow. There would be no point.

* * *

They finally got to the motel and parked the car in a 'safe spot', according to Dean. The motel looked very clean from what they saw. Flowers were in the front, the place looked like it would attract a lot of people.

When they got inside, they saw Rachel talking to a man who looked rather disturbed. She gave him a key and pointed up the stairs. Then she finally turned around and saw Sam.

"Hey, Sam." she said.

"Hey. This is my brother, Dean." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you. My brother tells me you're desperate for some customers." Dean said. Sam smiled as he nudged Dean in his ribs. Dean made a whining noise and forced a smile, too.

"Uh, what a shame." Rachel said, shaking her head. "And I was going to give you guys a discount."

"Just kidding." Dean said. As Rachel turned around to get a key card for them, Sam gave Dean a look while Dean rubbed his side.

"Why'd you have to nudge me so hard?"

"Why'd you have to be such an ass?"

They smiled and look up when Rachel turned around.

"So where do you guys plan on visiting in this small town?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we might just look around-"

"Sammy didn't tell you I work for a detective agency?" Dean said interrupting his brother.

"Really?" Rachel said making an unconvinced face.

"Yeah, he came down with me to investigate a case, or a soon to be case." Dean said as Sam sighed.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well... I can't really reveal anything about the case right now, but I'll let you know." Dean lied.

"Oh. That's good." She handed him the key card. "It's the fourth room on the left."

"Thanks, Rachel." Sam said as he and Dean turned to go up the stairs.

"Hey Sam," Rachel called. Sam stopped and turned. "We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely" he replied.

When Sam and Dean got up to the room, they dropped their stuff in the corner and Dean headed for the bathroom. Sam laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for tonight. Hopefully dinner with Rachel wasn't going to be at some fancy restaurant. He only had t-shirts and jeans packed, since Dean made him pack lightly. Maybe he should call? No, he didn't have her number. He turned and looked at the clock. It was 4:30pm. He was going to meet Rachel at six. He took a shower after Dean came out, and went tumbling through his bag after he was finished.

"So, big night, huh?" Dean asked smiling.

"We're just going to talk, Dean. It's part of our investigation remember?" Sam said as he took out a comb.

"Are you... going to comb your hair?" Dean seemed surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You usually never really do that. But I guess this is an important date..."

"I told you it's not a date." Sam was getting annoyed.

"Whatever you say, super-fly." Dean laughed at his own joke. Sam took the comb and went to the bathroom mirror. "Sam's got a girlfriend." Dean sang before ducking at a comb that was being chucked his way.

* * *

When six o' clock finally came, Sam closed his laptop and got his phone. He went downstairs to the hotel lobby to see Rachel flipping through a magazine.

"Am I late?" Sam asked

"No, I've been ready since an hour ago. I have nothing to do really." she replied She looked slightly different, she changed her shirt into something more fancy, but still had on the same jeans and shoes. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going, by the way?" Sam asked.

"Some little restaurant. It's nothing too fancy." she said grabbing her keys. "Is your brother going to be okay all alone here?"

"Yeah. You know, he probably has some sort of file or case he has to go through."

* * *

"Damnit!" Dean said, throwing his PSP in the corner. He had tried for the millionth time to get through a level in that damned game, but still no luck. He picked up the PSP and rubbed it. "I'm sorry." he said to the object. After that, he put it away in his bag and sat on the bed. What was he going to do now? Sam wouldn't be back until a couple of hours. Maybe he could just... follow them on their date in case anything went wrong. No, Sam would never do that to him. But, heck, he wasn't Sam. He grabbed his car keys went outside. They were just pulling off so he had to hurry.

* * *

"So what's this case your brother seems so confident about?" she asked

"Well, it's actually this theory he has about a case. I don't even think he has his story straight so I'm not going to bore you with it." Sam said, as their food arrived.

"So you said you were going to tell me your story." Rachel said.

"Well, I grew up in Lawrence Kansas. My mother died when I was about two, and... I went to Stanford University for a while but decided to hit the road with my brother."

"That's... a way better story than mines." she said as they both laughed.

While this conversation was going on, Dean had successfully flirted his way into getting a table on the other side of the booth that Sam and Rachel were in. He sat down and hid his face behind the menu as he tried to listen to their conversation. He looked over the wall and ducked quickly when he thought he saw Sam look over at him. Luckily, Sam nor Rachel had seen him.

"So, uh, you only work at the motel?" Sam asked as he ate from his plate.

"Well, my schedule is pretty busy, but as long as I get enough money for my apartment it's okay." She took a sip of water. "I work at the motel at night and sometimes head over to a friend's house to baby sit for her. Oh, and I work at this record store on Tuesdays."

"That's cool."

Dean was already bored. Didn't he teach his brother anything about working the ladies? Obviously he didn't teach him enough.

Sam and Rachel talked for hours, and it was 10pm when they realized they'd been there talking for a while. Sam paid for the food and they left the restaurant. Dean quickly and quietly followed them as they went over to a park, and he hid in the bushes. He felt weird and kind of like a stalker, but it was worth it. He heard Rachel's story, and some things he never heard about Sam. They left the park after an hour, and even though Dean thought the date was pretty boring, both Sam and Rachel were enjoying the date a lot. She drove Sam back to the motel and they both went inside. Dean got out of his car and went to the stairs to see if Sam was coming up yet.

"I had a really good time." Rachel said, then paused. "That sounded so corny."

"No, it was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Sam said as they smiled. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Alright Sammy." Dean said, cheerfully. He bent down and hit a small vase, which fell over. He hid around the corner of the wall, and waited a minute, hoping they didn't hear him. When he looked back out, they were gone. He went down the stairs and looked in the lobby to find no one there. He went by the back door and saw that Rachel's car was gone. As he turned, he jumped slightly when he saw Sam standing there, watching him.

"Hey, hey Sammy. How was your date?" Dean smiled. Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and pushed him against the wall. He looked down to his older brother.

"Dean. Were you following us?" He looked angrier than he was when he shot Dean at the Asylum.

"Of course not." Dean pushed Sam back and fixed his shirt. Sam gave him a threatening look. "Alright, I just wanted to see if you were having fun. Plus I was bored."

"I can't believe this." Sam turned and began up the stairs.

"Come on Sammy, I thought you would be all over her about the case. But unfortunately you weren't all over her at all. I mean, you talked for four hours at that restaur-"

"You followed us all the way to the restuarant?" Sam yelled.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Unbelievable." Sam entered the motel room and took off his jacket. He got into a t-shirt and sweat pants and got into bed. Dean was feeling the guilt set in. But Sam would get over it... hopefully.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to her apartment and stepped in. She turned on the light and threw her keys on the table. She emptied her pockets and began unbuttoning her shirt. A tumbling noise came from behind and she spun around. There was nothing there. The phone rang, but she let the machine get it.

"Hey Ray! It's me, pick up! I know you're there." The voice said. Rachel thought she recognized the voice and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"See, I knew you were there."

"Uh, who is this?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb, Ray." the voice said. "Who do I sound like?"

"An old friend." Rachel said.

"Old?" the person seemed insulted. "Darling, I'm not old. Do _not_ exaggerate like that."

"Sarah?" she asked.

"Duh. Did you think this was someone else?"

"I _know_ this is someone else." Rachel said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Really, why is that?" the person asked.

"Because Sarah's dead."

"Hah!" the person said, laughing. "So that's what you think of me now? You just forgot about poor little Sarah? Well Ray-Ray, I've got some news for you. I never left."

"What are you talking about? And, who is this?" she was getting tired of this sick joke.

"I've known you all my life Rachel, so tell me, how can you afford a bra from Victoria Secret?" the person asked. Rachel closed her shirt with her hand and looked around. Now she was really getting freaked out. She went over to her window and pulled the blinds together.

"Who the hell is this?"

"You know who this is. Stop denying it."

"I'm hanging up now." She was getting mad.

"Tell me, what did you do when they said I didn't make it out?" the voice said. Rachel stood there and said nothing. "Well, since you didn't say anything, we're gonna see how you like it." Rachel took off the phone and slammed it on the table. She breathed heavily and went into the kitchen to make sure there was nothing on. She locked the door and windows and went into her bedroom with the phone.

After a couple of hours of being scared, Rachel had fallen asleep. Her bedroom window slowly opened. The wind blew in and soon a short blonde haired girl stood there watching Rachel sleep. The girl was wearing a school uniform that was burned and torn, and she looked as if she were only 17 years old. She shook her head and went over to Rachel. She sat on top of her and went close up to her face. She put some of Rachel's hair behind her ears and sat up straight.

"Sorry Ray, but if you had only tried to save me, we wouldn't have to go threw this..." The girl took out a lighter, opened it, and lit it. She watched the flame flicker and took a deep breath. She tossed it behind her and watched as the curtains went up in flames. "Wake up!" she screamed.

Rachel jumped to see half on the room on fire. She started to panic and went over to the window, that was now closed. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She screamed and cried out.

* * *

Sam's eyes shot open. It was another dream. He thought back to the dream and realized: Rachel was wearing the same clothes she had on at dinner. He jumped out of bed and yelled for Dean to wake up.

"Dean! It's happening, come on!" Sam put on his shirt and shoes.

"What?" Dean said getting up from the bed.

"Rachel, it's happening now, the fire's happening now."

"How do you know?" Dean asked as he pulled his jeans on over his boxers.

"She was wearing the same stuff she wore at dinner." He said grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Dean quickly followed as Sam got into the driver's seat of the car.

"You're driving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Sam said, starting the car. Dean got in quickly and put his seat belt on. Sam sped down the road until he realized he had no idea where he was supposed to go. He slowed down and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Den asked.

"I have no idea where she lives." Sam replied, staring at the empty road.

* * *

**Yes, yes. I know I said there was going to be more to this chapter before, but I realized that I should just post this chapter while I think of what will happen after this sticky situation. School started a few weeks ago and I barely have time online to do things for myself like homework. I'll try to have chapter three up before October 30. Sorry about the long delay!**


End file.
